Some Mistakes are worth it
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Duo sees Heero with someone and jumps to the wrong conclusion. What will happen when Heero explains?


**Some Mistakes Are Worth It.**

S.V13: Okay people here is my first fic, also my first at a lemon, tell me what you think, but please no flames. Also I do not own any of the characters.

Heero: (Loads his gun) You've been warned.

Duo: (Grabs Scythe) Remember NO FLAMES.

'How? How could he do this to me? Well you know what! Fuck him, who needs him anyway?' The drunken Duo thought, only to have tears come to his eyes later. 'Why Heero, why?'.

-Flashback-

It was Heero's birthday and Duo wanted to surprise him, by going over to his house, take him to dinner, and then go back to his house for some serious cuddling session. But those dreams and thoughts shattered, along with Duo's heart, as he glanced in a window and saw Heero's tan arms around a young girls waist, and the girl's arms around his neck. They were laughing over something and didn't notice Duo running away from the scene he had witness. 'How could Heero do this to me? I gave him everything, and for payment he goes to someone else. Why? What did I do wrong?' Duo thought, hot tears running down his face. He ran all the way back to his house and did the first thing that popped into his mind. 'Get so fuck-you drunk.'

"Who needs that two faced jackass bastard any way?" Duo screamed, downing another glass of absinthe.

-End Flashback-

That was how Duo was now, trying to get over his thoughts of Heero and everything they had done together. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't forget about the chocolate colored hair, blue eyed boy. And with each thought, Duo just cried and drank harder. 'Why?' He thought, as the alcohol drug him down into the warm embrace of darkness.

A light knocking and voice pulled Duo out of the darkness's comforting embrace. Duo blinked some to gain his head, and realized who was knocking. A pain in his chest stole his breath from him, and caused tears to spring into his eyes. A second later, anger flashed through his veins, tensed his muscles, and prepared him for a fight. He yanked opened the door and saw a smiling, closed eyed Heero standing on his doorstep.

Heero opened his eyes and froze, smile slipping off his face, at the look of his lover. Heero took in Duo's disheveled look, and the reek of alcohol. He tensed for the one he considered his. 'I'll kill whoever did this.' Heero thought, reaching for Duo. Only to freeze in shock when Duo dodged his comfort.

"Dou, what's..." Heero was cut off when Duo spoke up.

"Don't use that damned comfort voice with me. You two faced bastard." Duo snarled, causing the confused Heero to flinch.

"Duo! What the hell are you talking about?" Heero asked, trying to reach for the hurting boy only to, once again, be denied.

"Why don't you go to that female you had your arms around and ask her." Duo shouted, slamming the door in Heero's face.

Heero stood on Duo's doorstep, listening to the cries of his lover on the other side. 'What the hell?' He thought, sighed, and started back for his house, trying to figure out by what he meant by "female you had your arms around and ask her.". The halfway between his and Duo's house, he realized what he meant.

'Dammit.' Heero cursed, spinning around and running back towards Duo's. Thinking about what Duo had seen.

-Flashback-

A knock came on Heero's door, figuring it was Duo, Heero yanked it open and smiled. Only to receive a shock when instead of Duo hugging him, his baby sister threw herself at him.

"Megan!" He shouted in shock, wrapping his hands around his little sister's waist and spun her around, causing both to laugh. He opened his eyes, and thought that he saw a chestnut colored braid go by his window, but figured he was only seeing things. He and Megan had talked a while, when he noticed that Duo wasn't there, like he said he'd be. Worried he told Megan he'd be back in a minute and headed for Duo's house.

-End Flashback-

'Please don't do anything rash until I get there.' Heero prayed, remembering how Duo usually when he's drunk. just as Duo's house came into view.

'Why even live if I don't have Heero?' Duo's drunken mind stated, he headed toward the kitchen and got a knife. 'Some call me the death bringer anyway.' He thought as he steadied the blade against his wrist. A sudden bang echoed into the kitchen as the front door burst open. Duo switched his hold on the blade and spun around, only to freeze at the sight of a hurt, pissed off, panting Heero. 'what the...' Duo thought, as Heero launched at him, and grabbed the hand that held the knife, and slammed it against the counter. Duo released the knife and started struggling, then froze when Heero crashed his lips onto Duo's.

-Slight conversation: Then lemon-

Heero sensed, rather than felt, when Duo surrendered. He quickly took the chance to deepen the kiss. He placed his hand on the baseof Duo's neck, capturing his chestnut colored braid as well. Duo moaned when Heero forced his tongue between Duo's lips. When the kiss ended, both were panting hard. Heero leaned his head down onto Duo's shoulder, Duo's eyes were closed, trying to hold back tears. Heero felt Duo's body shaking and glanced at him.

"Duo, tell me what's wrong before I start jumping to conclusions." Heero stated, brushing his thumbs under Duo's eyes to capture the escaped tears. Duo sniffed and leaned toward Heero, who embraced him gently.

"I saw you with that girl, and figured you were going behind my back." Duo sobbed into Heero's green tank-top. Heero began chuckling, causing Duo to look up in confusion.

"If I dated her, it would be incest. She's my baby sister, Megan. We haven't seen each other for a while, so she decided to give me a surprise visit." Heero explained, nuzzling his nose into the hollow place in Duo's neck. Duo gave a small moan, and Heero smiled, bringing his head and captured Duo's lips in another kiss. Heero moved backwards until Duo's lower back connected with the counter, and gently placed his hands on Duo's hips, as Duo placed his hands around Heero's neck. Heero then thrusted his hips forewords, and Duo gasped, which soon turned into a groan when Heero deepened the kiss. Heero then took it a step forward by placing his knee between Duo's legs and started rubbing him. Duo gasped, breaking the kiss to place his forehead against Heero's chest, as he gave involuntary thrusts.  
"Heero..." He panted, and Heero gave a small laugh that turned into a pnating gasp, as Duo cupped him through his jeans and started rubbing. Heero bowed his head on another groan and started kissing Duo's pale throat, making a trail up to his ear.  
"Your room, now." He all but but growled, as he nipped on Duo's lobe. Duo groaned his agreement, and a minute later they somehow made it to Duo's room. Heero tugged at Duo's shirt, and slowly removed it from his body. Duo repeated the action with Heero's tank top. Heero then turned the tables by grabbing Duo's bicep and made him sit on the edge of the canopy covering king size bed. Heero then quickly removed his pantsand underclothing, as did Duo. Duo made to get up, but was pushed onto his back as Heero towered over him on the plush bed. Heero allowed Duo fully onto the bed, before straddling him.  
"Heero...Please..." Duo moaned, his head thrashing side to side. Heero recaptured his lips and started a trail downward. Kissing, licking, and nipping at the pale, satin smooth skin. Reaching Duo's pulse, Heero sucked and nipped, causing Duo to arch his back off the bed. Heero continued down to Duo's chest and captured a nipple in his mouth, as he worked the other with his thumb and forefinger, switching to the other and gave it the same lavishing attention. Duo was panting as if he had ran a marathon, by the time Heero reached his thighs. Heero shifted so his shoulders were right between Duo's thighs, and captured his member in his mouth. Duo gasped and resisted the urge to thrust, Heero placed his hands on Duo's hips, and held him down on the bed as he started suckling. Duo came hard, shouting out Heero's name, as Heero drank deeply and greedily, then crawled back up to the panting Duo and watched him come down from his high. Duo opened his eyes and gave a small smile.  
"Heero..." He whispered raising his head, as Heero lowered his. Duo then surprised Heero by bucking and turning them over. "Your turn." He whispered, copying all the movements of Heero, but making it slow and teasing. All the while Heero undone Duo's braid and his chestnut colored hair slid down his length, leaving goosebumps in their wake. When Heero finally came, he shouted/moaned Duo's name. Duo slowly moved up beside him, Heero faced him.  
"Love you, Duo."Heero whispered, kissing Duo.  
"Love you too, Heero." Duo stated against Heero's lips.  
-

"So this is Duo, huh. Well now that I met him, will you finally shut up about him, Heero?" Megan stated on a small laugh. Duo smiled and extended his hand, only to be surprised when Megan hugged him.  
"Nice to met ya." He stated. He glanced over and saw a faint blush appear on Heero's face. 'I think I like her already.' Duo thought as both he and Megan started laughing, Heero going in when Megan looped her arms with theirs, as they walked toward Heero's house.

-

S.V13: Hoped you liked it. R&R


End file.
